Marmalade Boy
by mosxyo
Summary: When Lily's Parents bring out the fine China, stuff isn't good. Specifically speaking, her parents (and a certain boy w/ messy hair) marital status. I didn't know swapping sposes was practiced!


Marmalade Boy-Summer  
Princess Osiris  
I didn't come up with the idea of the story. It is a wonderful anime. I also don't own Harry Potter! **For the sake of the story, Lily isn't muggle born**. Don't flame me about it!!!  
  
Chapter One-Coming Home and The Fine China-Something's Not Right!  
  
"Mum!" Lily said running over to her mother. She hugged her very tight before letting go allowing her mother some oxygen. "I missed you too!" She gave her father a hug of equal magnitude to her dad that was standing to her right. He took her trunk from her.   
  
"Giving your mummy and daddy a hug little baby!" James teased as he passed her. Mrs. Evans looked towards Mr. Evans exchanging the same frantic glances.   
  
"Shut up Potter!" She said.   
  
"So," Mr. Evans said drawing his daughters attention back to him. "How was Hogwarts?" He asked her as the three of them walked out of the station to their car where they would drive back to their house in Godric's Hallow.   
  
"Oh wonderful," Lily said getting into the car. "I got 13 O.W.L.S!" She said happily as the family drove away.   
  
Lily opened the door to her room seeing that it was just as she had left it. Her pony collection was still in the same order, yet a tad bit dusty. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes. _I'll go bug James later..._She thought. That was one of her favorite pastime other than sleeping. She rolled over and fell asleep on good pranks to pull next year....  
  
"Lily!" Her mother yelled to her from downstairs. "Dinner is ready!" Lily sat up straight. How could she have slept the whole day! "Lily!" Her mother persisted.   
  
"Coming!" She yelled down from her room. She slipped on her slippers and went down to the dinning room and then stopped in her tracks. She circled the table examining it. "No...!" She said in a very low tine. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming! It's the fine China!!" She looked at her two parents in distress. "Why?" She asked them.   
  
"No sweetie, we just needed a family discussion." _Oh Great _Lily thought _Last time we had one I ended up on the roof! _Lily sat down in her chair looking very nervous. Her mom brought out-  
  
"What the _hell _is that?" Lily said jumping at the sight of it.   
  
"Duck!" Her mother smiled as Lily looked at it's poor head still attached. "What?" Her mother asked taking off an apron. "I thought that you liked it like that?" Lily shook her head with wide eyes.   
  
Mrs. Evan's sat down next to her husband and began serving everyone. "Oi! Why are there three extra places?" Lily looked around.   
  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," Mr. Evans said putting down his fork. "As you know, we went to Hawaii." Lily nodded in agreement. "Well, Your mother and I decided to get a divorce," He said calmly.   
  
Lily spit out her water she was drinking. "WHAT!" She screamed with the magnitude to wake up China. "What does Hawaii got to do with it?" She asked in a calmer tone.   
  
"Well, we met the Potters there." Mrs. Evans said. "And well, I hit it off with Mr. Potter and your father hit it off with Mrs. Potter. We're going to marry in six months when the divorce is legal!" She said excidedly. Lily's eyes rolled back into her head and her eyelids closed and she fell off her chair.   
  
--  
  
"I thought that she would take it as well as James!" Lily heard her mother talking. Her father was hunched over her along with another boy with messy black hair and glasses.   
  
"Morning step sister to be!" He said as soon as Lily's eyes were completely open.   
  
"This is your fault!" She said angrily grabbing the collar of James' shirt and shaking it frantically.   
  
"Lily!" Her father grabbed hold of Lily's hands and moved them away from James' shirt. "Calm down, we're going to be moving into a bigger house because we all can't fit in either of ours," Lily sat up knocking heads with James who fell backwards rubbing his forehead.   
  
"We're all going to _live _together?!" She asked as if she was told the moon was made off cheese. Mr. Evan, James, Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter shook their head yes in agreement.   
==  
  
Lets Sum it Up-  
While in Hawaii, the Potters and Evans met. They fell in love with the others spouses and decided that they should divorce and re-marry. I guess like swapping partners to make it simpler. Now the whole family is going to live together!   
  
==  
How is it? I know it's short and the title doesn't make sense yet, but bare with me, chapter two is coming your way in a matter of hours!  
-3/17  
ERIN GO BRAGH! (I'm 1/2 Irish!)


End file.
